Neptune's Bounty
Overview The third level of Bioshock. Jack reaches Neptune's Bounty via Bathysphere from the Medical Pavilion. The objective of this level is to obtain a Research Camera and pictures of three different Spider Splicers for a man named Peach Wilkins so that you may gain entry to the Smuggler's Hideout. History Neptune's Bounty was the first fishery in Rapture (to date) and was used heavily by Frank Fontaine and his men to smuggle in stock and equipment from the surface, such as New York or Boston. As such, crates with the smuggler's icon (a black hand) still lie around, their inventory most likely stolen by the desperate citizens of Rapture months before Jack's arrival. An interesting note: Much of the visible stock consists of Bibles and crucifixes, putting into account the fact that Rapture is supposed to be an anti-religious and atheist society. Overall Neptune's Bounty served as the place for the illegal business in Rapture, with the Fisheries used to disguise it. Notably the greatest achievement of Neptune's bounty is the discovery of the sea slug-like parasite that produces ADAM. Caught by a fisherman it tried to bond to, Dr. Tenenbaum discovered that the man had amazingly gained the control of his hands again after a decade of being crippled. It was through Dr. Tenenbaum's experiments that ADAM, EVE, Plasmids and Gene tonics came to existence in Rapture. Wharf The Wharf in Neptune's Bounty is by far the largest area of it. Split into three parts, it was most likely the busiest part of the Bounty during the Day, with the Fishing boats of Rapture coming in and out to deliver their stock. In the center of Lower Wharf Jack can clearly see a massive mechanism. Though in disuse now it was most likely used to load the Ships into the docks. It was here that Tenenbaum found out about the sea slug that contained Adam. (Also a note to all players, under the wooden floor on the north side, there is a audio-diary that gives a clue to what allows Jack to wander around Rapture). Upper Wharf is the connection point where the workers can reach the Wharfmaster, the Jet Postal or the Fighting McDonagh after a hard day at work. Upper Wharf was also most likely used as the packaging and send-off part of the docks, if it didn't go to Fontaine Fisheries. Wharfmaster is the highest floor of the fisheries and was used much like a police station in the docks, being governed by Sullivan. Large parts being filled with evidence tapes and files, it's purpose was to keep an eye on Neptune's Bounty for Andrew Ryan, with Sullivan being called to enforce his will in the area. Though it seems to have fallen into disuse even before the initial collapse of Rapture, Sullivan resigning over the death penalty for contraband. Fontaine Fisheries Fontaine Fisheries was essentially the HQ for the smugglers in Neptune's Bounty. Disguised to appear as a giant freezer of the fishing stock, it concealed an entrance to the Smuggler's Hideout. Enemies of Fontaine were tortured and killed here before being frozen beneath the ice; when Jack arrives he can use Incinerate to reveal two of these people, one having tried to write It was Fontaine on the ground before dying. It is also here that Jack will inevitably face Peach Wilkins as his paranoia takes over. Fighting McDonagh's Tavern Fighting McDonagh's was the place for business at the end of the working day, possessing a fancy entrance into a normal pub/bar area (now completely in disuse) looking out into the sea. Upstairs there are three rooms. One to the right was most likely being used as a safehouse as it contains a safe, weaponry and a mattress. One the left contained only a splicer and a dead man, chained to a bed, along with other trivial items (accessing this room springs a trap conducted by the splicers). The Shorten Alarms Tonic is located in room #7. A code must be entered to unlock the room. The code is located in the Upper Wharf. As soon as you go up the stairs, and through the corridor from Lower Wharf to Upper Wharf, go left. In the next big opening, there is a small waterfall near the left wall. There you will find the Audio Diary for Masha Come Home. The dialogue reveales the code, 7533. Use this code to open the door for room #7. When you enter the room, you will find the Audio Diary, Saw Masha Today. After playing it, the painting moves revealing the tonic, Shorten Alarms. Map Areas * Bathysphere Station * Freezer Bottom Floor * Freezer Top Floor * Fighting McDonagh * Fontaine Fisheries * Jet Postal * Lower Wharf * McDonagh Top Floor * Upper Wharf * Wharfmaster New Discoveries New items to acquire * Grenade Launcher * Research Camera New enemies found * Rosies * Spider Splicers Single use events * There are three Little Sisters or 4 under certain circumstances. * There is one Power to the People vending machine New plasmids and tonics (Free) *Medical Expert *Security Bullseye *Shorten Alarms *Wrench Lurker *Focused Hacker Audio Diaries Tips Upon arrival, load up with Electric Buck at the Circus Of Values. As soon as you enter the wharf area, turn left and hop down into the water and crawl under the wharf. First hack the turret gun, then move towards an upright metal plate leaning against a post at the edge of the wharf. A Big Daddy and Little Sister should be there and a splicer may be attacking them, though this does not seem to drain the BD's health any. Once that action is over, peek out from behind the post and pump 4 shots of EB into the BD, then hide and reload. Repeat until the BD is dead. You have to come out to get the Little Sister, but then go back under the wharf and move around to the right side and work your way over to the wharf on the far side. Hack the turret gun there and pick up loot. There are a LOT of splicers in Neptune, so prepare for a prolonged battle. When things calm down, go back to the Circus Of Values to replenish your First Aid and Electric Buck. Go back and repeat the above for the next BD/LS. Go through the right door into the center wharf area, but hug the right wall. That wharf is guarded by a turret grenade launcher, plus more splicers. Run down the first set of stairs on the right and hide behind the wall. Eventually, run the rest of the way to the turret and hack it. Do NOT destroy it because it will be very helpful to you later. NOW you can go back to the Gatherer's Garden, etc. When you are ready to cross behind the turret grenade launcher, do NOT stock up on First Aid. The room beyond has FOUR kits (look up for the fourth). Wharfmaster Tips: The gate to the Wharfmaster area has a lock on it, so you will know when you are there. This area mainly consists of 4 hallways in a square around two jail cells separated by another passageway. After you walk in the gate you will see a Turret Gun (TG) at the far end of the hall ahead. If you were to walk up to it and turn right, half way down that hall is a Turret Grenade Launcher (TGL) with a Security Camera (SC) above it, both of which also have a line of fire down the passageway between the two cells. At the end of the hall, the corner opposite where you came in, is a TG in a nook to the left; it is aimed down the hall to your right. The end of that hall has a TGL with a line of fire back down that hall as well as the hall leading to where you came in. Here is a possible scenario for hacking the three TGs, two TGLs, and a Security Camera in this area: 1. Enter running down the hall to the right towards the TGL, zap it with Electrobolt ASAP and hack it. When the hack is done, you need to back away from the TGL quickly before the TG fires at you or the TGL will take it out. But don't back up too far or the TGL will fire down the passage way. 2. Run back towards the entry way and turn right at that hall, hugging the wall to the left; some boxes there will give you cover from the TG at the end of the hall. Make sure your Electrobolt is ready and your Health is up, then continue down the hall, zapping the TG and hack it. 3. The instant you come out of that hack, turn and zap the TGL under the SC, run under the SC and hack the TGL. If you are too slow zapping the TGL, it will fire at you which will cause the TG you just hacked to fire and get blown away. If you don't get below the SC in time, it will send the bots after you, though that is not a disaster once you have hacked the TGL below the SC, you can duck into the room behind the SC and take down the bots in there and hack at least one of them. (Do not crawl through the hole in that room or you may not be able to come back out to continue looting this area, including a crawl space room with lots of loot.) 4. Hack the SC. 5. Move down the hall past the SC, turn left into the nook and quickly zap the TG and hack it. Go through the hole in the wall next to it for two First Aid Kits and a Proximity Mine. Final count: 4 turrets, a Security Camera, and optionally, a Security Bot. Not being able to hack every single foe in this area is not going to cause you problems -- you could just blow them away -- but it is a fun challenge. Just remember to save before you go in so that you can keep trying. Fontaine Fisheries Tips: This Boss battle with Peach could not be any easier. Just make sure that you have Incinerate and Telekinesis. When you get to the open gate where you see a Circus Of Values machine ahead, be ready to run. 1. From the entry gate, zip about 45 degrees to the right to where a Security Camera is in a nook and hack it. By the time you are done, it will start to get dark. 2. As you come out of the nook, go 45 degrees to the right again and you should run into a crate. If you do not run into it at first, you will run into the back wall. Just scoot one way or the other against the back wall until you run into it. Hop up on it and hop up again to a platform and scoot up against the wall on the right. A couple of metal plates on that side will shield you from the splicers. 3. When the battle starts, a window will open to your right (if you are facing the middle of the platform) with a turret gun behind it. Quickly zap and hack it, then scoot back and let the gun and the bots take care of the splicers. A Nitro Splicer may start lobbing fire bombs at you, so have your Telekinesis ready to catch them and throw them back. The battle will quickly be over. If you follow this plan, you do not need to stock up on Health Kits and EVE before the battle. You will find a couple of each in the room with the Gene Bank before you enter the battle room, and you will get more than you can carry after the battle. (I had to leave behind 4 EVEs and 3 Health Kits.) You will also get a couple of Hacking Tools, so if you are maxed out going in, you may as well use some on the camera and the turret. Nitpicking *Despite the fact that Atlas had originally planned for you to go directly to Neptune's Bounty from the Transit Hub in Rapture's Welcome Area, nowhere in Neptune's Bounty will you find a passage leading to the Welcome Area. There are not even any locked doors or blocked hallways which might lead to other areas in Neptune's Bounty containing such a passage; however, it is possible that the "To Neptune's Bounty" hallway in the Welcome Area (which becomes blocked off when you try to enter it) could have led to a Rapture Metro station, where one could take a bathysphere to the fisheries. Though if this is the case, it is odd that they would label the hallway with a destination that was not even directly attached to the Transit Hub, since the only other option, the Medical Pavilion, is directly attached. Category:Neptune's Bounty Category:Locations